


A Second Opinion

by TheWriteFiction



Series: Golden Age - One Shots [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriteFiction/pseuds/TheWriteFiction
Summary: Let's be honest; shopping with a girl can be a bit of a drag. But when our favourite half-Saiyan goes on a shopping trip with Android 18, a once boring outing turns into something more. [One Shot] [GohanXAndroid 18] [Smut] COMPLETE





	A Second Opinion

**Dragonball Z**

_**Golden Age** _

_A Second Opinion_

Gohan had had mixed feelings about shopping for as long as he could remember.

As a child, whenever he went out with his family to town to browse the shelves for a new line of casual, everyday clothing, both he and his father had always ended up getting stuck in the same big department store for the entire duration of their trip whenever his mother, Chi-Chi, found herself in the woman's department during a massive clearance sale. This would end up transforming their initially pleasant outing into a lengthy and very stressful form of sport, as the father-son duo were then forced to endure the wife's constant barking and requests for opinions on the items she picked out for herself. What followed from there was the same series of questions she asked them at every stop; whether the outfit looked good on her, whether the color matched her eyes, or whether the dress made her hips look big.

These experiences probably rested on the near negative end of the spectrum.

In recent years however, Gohan had found himself leaning more towards a more positive light in regards to shopping trips, as more and more often he found himself going out to buy stuff for him. This gave the hybrid time to explore his own tastes and styles, and clad himself in the latest trends and fashions on the market. It became even more fun when he went out with friends. Whenever he saw a cool item on special or something that caught his eye, he would grab it off the rack, buy it, and try it on the very next day. With Videl and Erasa's help, the Saiyan was able to come up with some really cool combinations.

When taking into consideration all his past trips, companions, and situational circumstances, shopping could either be a very fun or boring exercise in youth.

Today though was a bit of a different story.

For this particular outing, Gohan's latest model of shopping partner on this occasion was none other than the cool and striking Android 18#, who as it turns out was perhaps the most ravenous shopper to ever grace the city streets and retail districts. The blonde bombshell of a mother would beeline it through every rack, shelf and basket she would come across at every department store they visited, until there wasn't a single inch left to explore.

A stickler for trends and appearances, Android 18 only bought the best looking and most fashionable items on sale, which turned out to be quite a lot. For all intents and purposes, she was an ardent spender of the finest quality of clothing- every shopkeeper's dream… and a handful for anyone who was in the position of carrying her bags, which always happened to be the man tasked with escorting her for the period.

For this weekend, it was Gohan, as the cyborg Z-fighter had taken the time to invite him out on a trip to Satan City to browse the shops and hang out together. With Krillin away for a full day and night of work, and Launch babysitting Marron back home, it was probably her one free day to cut loose and have some fun.

Being the nice guy that he was, there was no possible way for Gohan to say no, especially to his friend of many years and battles. Aside from being more than an able set of hands for help, since he spent so much time with his schoolmates, training and studying almost every week, he very rarely had the time to go out to see the other members of the old gang. Android 18 and her family especially, so you could say that it was a very refreshing change of pace for him to pick up the Z-fighter from  _Kame House_ in his jet car, and drive them out to the most popular tourist city on the mainland.

As time-consuming as shopping was for some people, Android 18 at least had a general idea of what she wanted. Within the first hour alone, the pair visited a total of three shops, with the enchanting blonde warrior instructing Gohan to wait by the changing rooms as she tried on several articles at every stop, before emerging from the cubicle to pose before him and a mirror. She would then ask her escort the usual questions on the appearance of each item, to which he would answer as honestly and naturally as he could.

"What do you think of this one, Gohan-kun?" Android 18 asked for the tenth time that period as she stepped out wearing a long cut, red dress with thin straps and stylishly arranged cutouts in the sides and stomach, which exposed a tasteful amount of skin on top of her generous cleavage.

Seeing why she'd picked this number out to try on, since it looked really outstanding and elegant (not to mention awesome), the demi-Saiyan sitting on the chair with a bunch of shopping bags pooled at his feet nodded enthusiastically. "I think it looks amazing. The design is unique, it has a generous length on the legs, and the color really brings out your hair and eyes." After a quick once over, Gohan nodded approvingly. "That one really suits you, Eighteen."

Running her hands down her stomach to her legs and pushing her shoulders back, causing her chest to stick out more, the blonde cyborg turned to the full-body mirror standing behind her. "Do you think it's too revealing?"

Gohan tilted his head when he saw the woman's bare back arch, at the same time she bent her knee in a showy manner. "I don't think so. You look just like one of those runway models I saw on television once a little while ago. Definitely very celebrity-like."

This compliment earned a warm smile from Android 18, who then did a pose especially for Gohan, teasing him with the sight of her curvy figure. "Aww. That's sweet." She then grinned slightly. "I'm sure you're saying that just to be nice to me."

"No. I'm telling the truth. You look really great in those clothes, Eighteen," Gohan replied, raising his hands in a sign that showed he was speaking in earnest. However, beneath the surface, he couldn't help but feel a little stirred up from the woman's glamorous appearance and alluring pose. "I doubt there's another girl out there who would look half as good as you in that."

She truly was beautiful… enough to make even his Saiyan blood churn with excitement.

Heart fluttering, the young mother beamed and nodded. "Well then… I think I'll get this one as well." She then turned heel and sashayed her way back into the cubicle, while Gohan watched her disappear behind the curtain.

As taxing as the period was starting to become, due mostly in part to the fact he was unremittingly being tested by the cyborg's staggering attractiveness and teasing, Gohan didn't really have anything to complain about. Not when Android 18 would glance across at him from time to time as they explored the aisles; her mesmerizing blue eyes full of light and mystery, her equally enigmatic yet enchanting smile framing her full lips, and her gorgeous face radiating a mixture of playfulness, shyness, and happiness all in one. She truly was a captivating woman and Gohan, from the goodness of his heart, could only give his full compliments and praise to the man who managed to win her over.

Of course, the demi-Saiyan was positive that Android 18 also shared the same looks she was giving him towards her husband whenever she spent time with Krillin, shopping or otherwise, as expected of such a loving couple. Even if the demi-Saiyan liked to think that in some small way, it was because of him that Eighteen was able to smile the way she was today, as well as every other time they'd hung out.

As long as she was happy, Gohan was content.

For Android 18 of course, she was also greatly appreciating the effort the half-Saiyan was putting aside to spend with her on this outing. The teen that had saved her more times than she could count, someone whom she'd become close friends with over the years, and the same one that was escorting her around the city's shopping districts and helping her to pick out clothing.

Granted she'd done this a few times with her husband, who also complimented her on her appearances and dresses, to hear these same eloquent praises coming from Gohan meant something a little bit more to her.

It made her feel appreciated and attractive to others, even though she was a mother of a lovely daughter and married to a loving man, and it helped lift her spirits in times of great doubt and stress. To see the Saiyan smile at her whenever she emerged from the cubicles in a new outfit and then hear him make meaningful, heartfelt remarks on each of her choices, swelled the blonde's chest and made her feel warm in the most pleasant and delightful of ways.

Of course, after trying on her latest outfit and changing back into her regular clothes, Android 18 couldn't help but express a small sense of guilt that she was the only one being allowed to enjoy herself on this shopping trip. Gohan had been following her around and waiting for her for the last couple of hours, and even though he appeared cheerful and exuberant as he always did, she was sure he was feeling bored and worked out.

She owed this boy her life and so much more, and yet she was dragging him along to all of these women's retail shops and getting her to act as her personal pack mule. Needless to say this wasn't exactly how the female cyborg wanted to treat the kindest and most generous man she knew. She wanted to do something for him… something big to make up for all the trouble she was making him go through.

Once she was back in her signature blue jeans, sandals, and black top with white and black striped sleeves, Android 18 carefully and quietly peeled back the curtains of her cubicle and peered outside, where she saw Gohan sitting patiently in his chair, leaning back with his legs crossed and arms hanging off of the top rail. Upon which she proceeded to inspect the raven haired boy in the black vans, slim maroon pants and tight, white, long-sleeved shirt.

It didn't escape her notice that over the last seven years Gohan had grown into a very cool and attractive young man, with a handsome face and a fit, muscular body that was the envy of all men and the center of all women's fantasies. Aside from dressing in the latest trends that accentuated his superb frame and showed off his magnificent physique, his personality was also a direct reflection of his appearance. He was charming, sweet, funny, yet also incredibly innocent and kind, all of which were rounded out by a cool exterior that he'd built up over his years hanging out with his friends from school.

While Krillin was definitely cute and charming in his own unique way, Gohan was a different kind of cute and charming. He was youthful and laidback in a way, giving him a character and composure that was unlike any of his other friends and fellow Z-fighters, which was something the blonde admired greatly. Whenever she looked at him, she couldn't help but feel her heart race a little whenever he glanced in her general direction with that cool smile, warm gaze and chiseled visage. It was a strange feeling, but one that she welcomed greatly. He looked at her like she was the world; like someone deserving of all his attention and respect.

In spite of the debt that she owed him, every time she was able to bring it up in conversation Gohan would simply shrug it off, saying that she didn't need to do anything for him. But all this really did was make the woman feel even guiltier, as she felt like she was taking advantage of the young adult's honor, compassion and honor. It eventually reached a point where she knew she had to do something to get this weight off of her shoulders… and quick.

In that moment, after several moments of consideration, Eighteen then came up with a rather wicked idea; one that involved their current situation and excursion to the city. Looking down at herself and running her hands up her hips and sides, a twinkle of mischief appeared in her eye when it dawned on her exactly how much Gohan had been checking her out, which indicated that he had somewhat of a keen interest in her appearance and physique.

As flattering as it was to have him gazing at her with such intensity and complimenting her on her looks, the cyborg mother knew right away that the boy wasn't as innocent as he really made himself out to be. He, just like every other man out there, was a young, hot-blooded, growing male, who was right now going through a very turbulent stage in their development. That meant that he'd developed an interest in quite a few things, most notably women. Since he hung out with gorgeous girls like Videl, Erasa, and Zangya day after day, it made sense for him to be discreetly checking them out when they weren't looking.

This included herself.

As her brain quickly processed this revelation, including her own feelings on the matter, Eighteen instantly figured out the kind of gift she wanted to give to Gohan in return for all his kind gestures over the years.

It was risky and a little bit salacious… but doable.

" _Maybe even I'll be able to get a bit of a kick out of it,"_  Android 18 thought with a devilish smile, before promptly collecting her purse and stepping out of the change room. The moment she pulled back the curtain, she immediately saw Gohan straighten up in his seat.

The young Saiyan blinked when he saw the woman walk up to him. "Huh? What's wrong, Eighteen? Aren't you getting that dress?" He then craned his head towards the booth she'd previously been using.

The enchanting cyborg shook her head. "I thought about it… and I decided that I didn't want it. Besides, I think I've already got enough." She then noted the bags sitting around Gohan's feet.

After looking down, the young man then stood up and beamed. "So? Where to now?"

Eighteen smiled and rested a hand on her hip, "I have an idea."

The pair then left the store for the next one, with Eighteen leading the way down the boulevard and Gohan walking alongside her, bags of shopping in hand. During which time the young man asked his friend where she planned to go next, to which she slyly winked at him and replied, 'it's a surprise.' Not too long after the beautiful young woman had given him her answer that the pair arrived at the front of a swimsuit store, a stop that had the young demi-Saiyan gaping up at the signage before the amused android mother dragged him in seconds later.

It was then the blonde promptly found herself a seat in front of one of the cubicles in the changing area around the back and, after crossing her legs, stared up at the boy with her chin in hand and an expectant look on her face. "Well… get started."

"Huh? With what?" Gohan asked with his signature innocent confusion.

Android 18's leer only seemed to intensify. "You mentioned to me earlier that you needed to buy a new pair of swimming trunks for your classes at school right? Now's your chance." She then gestured through the archway to the line of hundreds of different forms of Speedos, bikinis and gear lining the racks in the store. "Go pick out a couple of items and I'll tell you which one suits you best."

"A-Are you sure?" the now suddenly nervous-looking teenager replied, while chancing a glance towards the store. He then looked back at the woman. "You… want to watch me try on swim suits? Didn't we… come here so that you could look around and try on some stuff?"

"Oh, I will…  _later_ ," Android 18 answered with a very naughty grin, something that Gohan had rarely seen on her. "But I want to see you try on a few things first. After that I'll have my turn and then you can judge me." She then gave him an encouraging nod. "Is that okay with you?"

The Saiyan exhaled sharply and shrugged. "I don't see the harm. Alright. You're on. Those ones over there look pretty cool," Gohan said, spotting a series of spandex black swim shorts hanging nearby. Stopping for a moment, he then pointed towards the aisle. "Any suggestions?"

Android 18's lips tugged at this question. "I recommend very,  _very_  short. It will help cut down on the friction." This was of course complete bullshit. She didn't know much about the mechanics of swimming, only that she knew that she would get a much more entertaining show in the next few minutes. She then watched the Saiyan nod affirmatively and amble towards the men's section. "Don't take too long, handsome."

Gohan did his best to abide by the woman's request. Figuring he could also have a bit of fun picking something that was his style and color, perhaps even multiple items, the boy skimmed the racks for a couple of minutes, being sure to choose the best and most striking uniforms. Once he'd gathered a reasonable pile of a dozen or so items, he then returned to the changing area and the patiently- not to mention eagerly- waiting Android 18.

After shutting the door, Gohan proceeded to change.

Finger tapping against her chin as she listened to the ruffling of clothing on the other side of the barrier, the blonde haired Z-fighter breathed deeply as she felt a deep clenching feeling inside her chest. Though she chalked it up to plain nervousness, she knew that it was something more than that. Her expectations running high, Eighteen lifted her head and called out to her companion.

"Have you finished changing?"

"Almost," Gohan called back, grunting under his breath before the snap of elastic echoed from his cubicle. "This one was my first pick, so… feel free to tell me how it looks."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll try not to be too harsh with my critique," the blonde replied with an expectant look in play. Honestly, she had no idea how Gohan actually looked in a pair of swimming trunks, since she'd never actually seen him at the beach. But, as a martial artist, if he was anything like her husband, then she had a general idea of what to expect.

When she saw the door swing open moments later and saw the boy step out into the open, the woman's eyes widened and mouth opened in shock at the person that came to stand in front of her, clad in a pair of tight black spandex shorts and orange trim.

Though Eighteen had expected the boy to have some tonnage to him, she never thought it would be  _ **all**_  of him. As her gaze ran from the top of his head, over his broad shoulder and down to his torso, the blonde slowly felt her heart start to race and her mouth begin to water.

Tall, trim, and sporting a healthy skin coloration from living out in the country his entire life, Gohan's body was the definition of fit, as it was sculpted entirely out of sleek, powerful muscles. All his years of training and physical activity had polished the teen's form to perfection, with not a single scar, cut, or blemish to be seen. His arms and legs, which seemed to tighten with every move he made as he propped himself on the spot, weren't so overly large that they appeared fake or comical in any way. In fact, every fiber, arch, and groove of flesh making up the magnum opus that was his figure blended flawlessly together, giving the Saiyan a slim tone to his God-like physique. From the top of his neck, down the cliffs of his chest, over the ripples of his torso, to the bottom of his calves, the young man was a prime example of what every male on the planet aspired to become.

All things considered, Gohan could easily be considered the ideal male specimen. Definitely a person who was shooting above average. It was this very thought that remained ever prominent in Android 18's mind and, as she watched the hybrid pose and stretch his arms above his head, causing the muscles in his stomach and chest to tighten, the woman couldn't help but swallow nervously as her eyes continued to drink in the tall glass of water that was the demi-Saiyan.

Eighteen's breath practically caught in her throat when she saw the teenage hunk motion an arm across his chest, causing his abs and shoulder to bulge.

"Hmm… it's not bad," Gohan murmured as he looked down at the lycra trunks he was sporting and placed a hand over his rock-hard abs. "But now that I look at it, the style is a little bit dull." He then looked up at the woman inquisitively. "What do you think?" When he saw Android 18 was still staring at him with a somewhat gaping look, the Saiyan blinked and spoke a little louder. "Uh, Eighteen?"

Having been caught drooling at the boy's abs, Android 18 quickly snapped out of her trance and looked up at the Saiyan with a start. "Huh? Oh… y-yeah." She cleared her throat awkwardly and, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs to hide the fact that she was quite turned on, the blonde woman smiled warmly. "The trim doesn't quite fit. In terms of style and look, I recommend something a little more streamline."

Gohan nodded in understanding. "Right." He then turned around and walked back into the change room, an opportunity that Android 18 didn't waste as she leaned forward to get a better look at his retreating ass. "Take two." He then shut the door behind him moments later.

Eighteen was relieved that he did, as the woman was able to catch her breath and calm her jumbled nerves. Never had she been so overly stimulated in her life, as seeing the young Saiyan clad in only a pair of tight, figure-hugging trunks that showed off pretty much  _everything_ , lit a spark inside her chest that had her woman-engine revving at high gear.

The nails of the hand she wasn't using to support her chin had practically been digging into her thigh, as if trying to hold back from any movements that would suggest she was uncomfortable in any way.

Fortunately or unfortunately for her, her torture wasn't over just yet. Not by a long shot.

Over the next half hour Android 18 watched as Gohan tried on several other kinds of swimsuits, all of them spandex, and came out of the cubicle to pose before her and receive her opinion. And at every inspection the woman had to reframe from gasping and moaning in approval when the hybrid flexed before the mirror and his audience.

Heck, even some of the women in the store in view of the change rooms couldn't help but stop and stare at the super model male that stepped out of the booth to show off his latest suit to his friend. Obviously it wasn't the trunks he was wearing that was getting their attention. More like the hunk of a man that was wearing them.

"So… what about this one?" Gohan asked when he stepped out in a black, leotard-style swimsuit with long legs, turning and swinging his arms across his chest, at the same time flexing out his back in the mirror. "Does it look weird on me?"

Her eyes running up his toned legs and muscular hide, Android 18 felt her heart practically skip a beat as she looked the young man in the eye. "Oh no. You're absolutely rocking that suit, Gohan-kun. I like it." When the boy smiled and placed his hands on his hips, a noticeably red-faced Eighteen glanced down at his ass and licked her lips.  _"Mmm… I like it a lot."_

After posing a couple more times, Gohan retreated into the stall, ready to try on his last pair. This once again gave the blonde mother time to cool off, as she slipped a hand down her thigh, pressed her legs together, and held back a groan of delight.

This was just complete and utter torment. All Eighteen could do was sit there and watch the Adonis of a man pose and arch in front of her, like the most appealing carrot being dangled in front of her face. And all the while her body was getting hotter and her stomach growing tighter. She was so turned on right now that she felt at any moment she was going to snap and pounce on the boy the next time he stepped out of that booth.

Though she had a reasonably active sex-life, seeing the Saiyan she respected and admired most in the world teasing her with his irresistible body in such a wide assortment of revealing clothing was killing her. The mother was practically squirming in her seat, hoping against all hope that she could make it to the end without losing it in her seat.

"Alright. This is my last one."

" _Oh my God. His voice,"_  Android 18 thought, a strand of hair hanging in front of her hot face as she contained yet another gasp. Even the sound of the young Saiyan was starting to drive her up the wall.  _"Keep it together, Eighteen. Keep it together."_  Sucking it up, the blonde straightened up in her seat and faced the stall. "O-Okay."

Damn it. Why did she just stutter? What was wrong with her?

When she saw the door open and watched the boy step out moments later, the blonde beauty looked on in awe as she saw Gohan step out in a new pair of spandex. Much shorter than the last batch of gear he'd tried on earlier, this one had golden trim lines running up and down the lycra, which stopped just around the crotch area. Almost like a pair of Speedos, this pair effectively accentuated the boy's form as well as his manhood, which was framed tantalizingly in his skin-tight trunks. The sight of his body displayed in this latest item had Eighteen draw a sharp breath, her cheeks lighting up as she watched the young man amble out and pose in front of her, with one hand motioning across his torso.

" _Kami. He's so hot,"_  Eighteen thought as she took another deep breath to compose herself, her legs pressing together in a restless and erotic manner.

Stretching his arms over his chest, a more confident Gohan beamed at his audience member. "Be honest. Is it too much… or too little?"

Clearing her throat and doing her best to appear composed, the incredibly worked up blonde beamed at the young man. "I think it looks great. The color suits you and your movements aren't restricted." She then beamed at him fondly. "But more importantly, does it fit well on you?"

"It does. It's not too tight and it's not too loose. In fact, it's perfect," Gohan replied, turning to the mirror with his hands on his hips and leg bent. Turning his hips and inadvertently showing off his trim sides to the woman, the young Saiyan smiled. "You know what…  _this_ , the leotard, and the shorts with the purple speed lines are all great. I'll get all three of them." The teen then turned to his blonde companion and grinned. "Now it's your turn, Eighteen."

"Cool," the cyborg remarked, feeling somewhat relieved to hear it was over as she reached up and brushed the strand of hair hanging over her face to join the rest.

After Gohan got changed back into his regular clothes, he took the chair Android 18 had been occupying and watched his friend venture into the store to search for some items. When he saw her return moments later with a large bundle in her arms, he was unable to catch a glimpse of any specific items the woman had chosen, as she made an effort to conceal them from him.

Figuring she wanted her selection to be a surprise, the demi-Saiyan made himself comfortable and waited. If her sense of style and fashion were as accurate as he knew they were, Gohan was positive the blonde beauty would've picked out some really awesome stuff. Of course, the idea of watching the cyborg bombshell prancing around in front of him in bikinis and swimsuits as opposed to formal dresses and denim sent a bolt of excitement surging up his body, as the teen quickly realized that he would probably be seeing a lot more than he expected to see of the woman today.

The thought of Eighteen posing in front of him in a purple one-piece bikini, looking all hot and dazzling with her back arched and hair flung back, had Gohan swallow nervously and clench his fists.

" _Man… I hope I'm not crossing any lines with this."_  The last thing he wanted to do was upset Eighteen or Krillin in any way from his participation here. The innocent,  _decent_  human side of him compelled him to think this much.

If he stood by his principles and the valor he'd shown over all these years, Gohan believed he would do alright and make it through this trial with his honor intact. He just needed to keep himself calm, cool, and above all respectable, as a person of his disposition should. Yeah. That's all he needed to do.

Keeping a level head however was going to prove far more difficult than he'd anticipated, for when he heard the changing room door open and looked up moments later, he got one hell of a surprise.

"Alright. Now it's your turn to be the judge. Though I'm pretty sure you're already very used to it by now," came Android 18's silky yet cheerful voice as she stood before her one-man audience, pushing her hip to one side and striking a pose. "Well… what do you think, Gohan- _kun_?" She said the last part with a bit of a deeper, sultry inflection, letting the Z-fighter know that she wanted his full and undivided attention.

Drawing the demi-Saiyan's full focus wasn't that difficult. In fact, with the outfit she was currently wearing, she had it immediately. And boy was she something.

Gohan had always known Android 18 was gorgeous and had an amazing figure. Their past trips out together and their shopping outing today made that all too clear. However, it was only when the woman had completely stripped down to nothing but a bikini that the young man could fully appreciate and realize just how sensational she actually was. Standing just a few feet away from him, wearing only a green string bikini top and bottom, her slim, flawless, buxom figure was laid out for the whole world to see.

The fabric of her chosen swimsuit only barely covered the essential areas, leaving next to nothing to the imagination. This meant that every curve, every crevice and every smooth line on the woman's sublime body was exposed to him. Gohan swallowed as his gaze traced the sensuous line of her neck, down the groove of her collar to the valley of her perfectly round, firm breasts, over the flat of her smooth stomach, to the curve of her perfectly wide hips, and down the glistening slide of her legs, which seemed to go on for miles.

With such a magnificent sight standing in the limelight, the young Saiyan was powerless to stop himself from marveling at the exquisite beauty that was Android 18#. In that moment, even the fact that she had a child and was already in a loving, committed relationship, was completely scrubbed from his mind. There was absolutely no evidence of any of those aspects that could be spotted on her person. She was, in a word,  _perfection_.

For but a second, Gohan actually laughed a little to himself that at one point in his life, a certain someone, whose name he'd long since forgotten- let's call it Cell- had once referred to himself as such. That bug couldn't even reach, let alone hold, the candle to what the Saiyan was looking at right now.

After flinging back her hair and letting out a breathy sigh, Android 18 then looked at Gohan and had to reframe from laughing when she saw the boy was quite openly gawking at her through an unblinking gaze. Realizing that he was probably too lost in shock to speak, the woman waited for a couple of seconds, savoring the moment of satisfaction and triumph, before speaking up in a humorous tone of voice.

"Hello? Earth to Gohan."

Snapping out of it, the demi-Saiyan glanced up to see Eighteen beaming at him. When he noticed he'd been called out, the boy blushed a deep shade of scarlet, coughed into his palm, and then placed a hand on his hip, doing his best to make a full recovery.

"W-Well… I think it looks amazing, Eighteen," Gohan said, smiling broadly despite the nervous bead of sweat on the side of his head. When he saw the angel cock an eyebrow and give him a sly look, the young man swore his heart skipped a beat, as a very powerful, clenching sensation gripped his chest. "The color, the lace, the way it hugs your… your, uh… body. Yeah. You're totally crushing it. If you wore that out to the beach, I bet every single guy there would be falling head over heels for you."

"An odd use of descriptions, but I'll take your word for it," Android 18 commented, not even hesitating to tease the boy a little as she shifted weight to one side and brought her hands behind her head, pushing her chest out at the same time. The sight of the woman's breasts sticking out had Gohan suck in air sharply, as he slowly observed Eighteen turn to face the mirror. After which she then grinned at the hybrid. "Though I really like this one, I still have a dozen more bikinis to sift through. I'll slip into my next one and see how that looks."

"R-Right," Gohan stuttered, unable to tear his eyes away as he observed Eighteen sashay around and walk back into the booth, making a show of it by swaying her ass from side to side. When the door finally closed the Saiyan all but collapsed back into his seat, breathing deeply and throwing a hand up to run through his surprisingly now damp hair.

" _Man. What the hell is wrong with me?"_ He never remembered staring so intensely at a woman before. Even Videl and Erasa hadn't caught his attention like this before. Maybe it was because he'd never been locked in a situation like this with his two girlfriends. Maybe it was because he knew them so well and saw them almost every day that their own individual beauties and charms just didn't affect him that badly. Or… maybe it was because it was Eighteen; a friend he'd known for years, had a strong and turbulent history with, who teased and bantered playfully with him on every occasion they were together, and who he had fought alongside for half a decade.

Whatever the case, Gohan suddenly found his mind becoming boggled and swamped with images of Android 18. They hit him like palpable flashes of exaggerated imagery, plaguing the very forefront of his sight, causing his insides to stir and sending a surge of tension from his chest all the way down to his loins. It was a familiar feeling, one that haunted and perplexed him the most… though it was understandable given his age and experience. However, for all his willpower, rationale, and good intent, every once in a while the half-Saiyan hero couldn't help but allow himself to get drawn into these sensations, if only to get a taste of them, made him feel more alive than ever.

And the thought of Eighteen, of simply being in her presence, and waiting in anticipation for what she stepped out in next, thrilled and excited him the most.

His session in this store had only just begun and soon the young Z-fighter was subjected to a new form of mental torment, as for the next forty minutes he watched Android 18 duck in and out of the changing room, each time dressed in a completely different bikini from the last. Gohan's stomach was practically doing chin ups as he saw the super-model of a woman emerge in a wide variety of revealing and incredibly risqué swimsuits.

This ranged from two-piece string bikinis with bare amounts of fabric, cut out monokinis, cropped halters, bandeaus, slings, triangle tops, stylish and elegantly cut one pieces, and more. The entire experience was transforming into a real fire-starter for the male, like he was witnessing the most stimulating fashion show ever concocted. It was maddening.

"How about this one, Gohan-kun?" the sultry sounding Android 18 asked when she stood a few feet from the boy wearing a navy blue, Brazilian style bikini with a V-shaped bottom. Snapping the strings barely holding her top up so that her perfectly round breasts bounced in their cups, the blonde beauty grinned at her judge. "Do you think it's a little too tight… or…?"

Finding his mouth starting to get a little bit parched from all the assessments he'd been doing on the woman, Gohan's eyes moved from the triangle bra stretched taut across the woman's ample bosom, over her delicious long neck, before moving up to her face with a nervous smile. "I think it's a good fit. The style isn't too extreme and the color scheme is great too. The black will go really well with the denim you normally wear at home."

"Will it match my vests and jeans?" Android 18 asked. When she saw Gohan nod, she then wrapped her slender arms around her waist and threw him a curious look. "Think I should get this one?"

"It's a strong option," Gohan answered as honestly as he could, keeping his legs crossed to hide the rather large bulge in his pants. One arm propped over the back of his chair, the Saiyan beamed as calmly as he could. "But that all depends how you feel about them."

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, the blonde then shrugged. "You know what… I'll try on a couple more. Just to be safe." She then casually turned around, surprising the Saiyan by showing off the cheeky-back of her bikini, which showed off a great deal of skin of her round bubble-ass. The sight of it swaying side to side as she returned to her cubicle caused a very primal groan to reverberate through Gohan's body, as he dug his fingernails into his legs to keep from losing it.

For the most part he was able to hang in there, despite the fact that his hormones were going off the charts and he could feel the pressure in his chest and pants growing at an alarming rate. If he just stayed on this course, the Saiyan was positive he could prevent himself from making a big mistake.

However, just when the hot-faced, uncomfortable Gohan thought it couldn't get any worse, Android 18 caught him completely by surprise when her choice of bikinis went from regular to completely racy.

"How about this one?"

When the Saiyan saw the blonde step out of the booth about a minute after disappearing into it, his jaw dropped and eyes practically bugged out of their sockets when he saw the woman was dressed in nothing but a light blue medium microkini, with fabric that barely covered the skin around her most significant areas and string tied and precariously holding it all together.

The suit practically showed off everything the woman had to offer of her smooth, curvaceous, voluptuous body, as she once again posed before the boy and brushed the right side of her hair back, causing her obscene chest to shift provocatively in her tiny bra.

"Does this set suit me? Or is it too bland?" Android 18 asked, cocking a hip to the side while at the same time tentatively running her finger and thumb up and down the string on the right side of her tiny bra. This helped to draw attention to her large breasts and the tiny bits of fabric covering them. "How's the color?"

Stomach practically turning at this point, it took a while for Gohan to finally snap out of it and, when he did, he had to put a hand over his nose to make sure he didn't have a nosebleed. Seeing that he didn't, the boy quickly readjusted his position and did his best to smile at the unbelievably sexy android. "The color is great. It… uhh… matches your eyes really, really well?" Okay. That sounded a little too corny, but what else could he say?

He was so captivated by the android's cool beauty and overwhelmed by her provocative swimsuit that all complex, flattering words were literally failing him.

The knowledge that her daring swimsuit was having such a powerful effect over the normally collected and innocent Gohan put a wide grin on Android 18's face, who was now doing her best to break the young man's mold and see if she could draw an even more challenging response from him. Batting her eyes, the blonde then spoke in a teasing voice. "So it matches my eyes? That's nice." She then stepped towards her audience till she was practically a couple inches away and stuck her chest out. This of course caused him to lean away and his face to turn an even deeper shade of red. "Does it match anything else?"

Getting a face full of the woman's bountiful cleavage, Gohan willed himself to tear his gaze away from the valley in front of him and, nervously looking her over and finding no safe spots at all that didn't involve ogling a bit of the beauty's flesh, turned to her face. But even that sight was absolutely breathtaking and caused his heart to hammer mercilessly against his chest. "W-Well… it really… highlights all of your best parts."

"Such as?" Eighteen asked in amusement, egging the boy on to tell her more.

"You know… y-your smooth skin, the delicate line of your collar, and the curves of your torso and stomach…" Doing his best to sound as classy as possible, Gohan set his hands in his lap and kept his legs tightly folded. "This kind of swimsuit is perfect for making you look good and getting rid of as many tan lines as possible. That's what I read anyway."

Smiling, but still not satisfied, the blonde cyborg nodded. "You make some great points. I'll take them into consideration." After turning to check herself out in the nearby mirror, she then walked back into the stall.

The demi-Saiyan practically swallowed his tongue when he got a full flash of the woman's buttocks, framed perfectly in the thong style piece of her swimsuit. The G-string bottoms displayed the globes of Eighteen's rear perfectly, giving Gohan an unobstructed view of practically everything.

From this performance alone, it was clear the woman wasn't afraid to show off her assets one bit. With a body like that, who wouldn't be?

The ordeal caused a very primal surge to flood through Gohan, making him draw ragged breath after breath, as he did everything in his power to stop the rush of excitement from overtaking it. He could feel it building in his core and it was pushing him to the edge of sense and reason. But as images of Android 18's bikini clad form became burned into his brain, spurring on the erotic thoughts now taking over his mind, the human side of him was starting to lose ground.

The second suit Android 18 appeared in was just as ludicrous as the last; another microkini with black fabric, a bandeau style top worn tight across her chest, and ties on the sides of the bottoms. This once again highlighted the woman's curves and shapely form, as she posed before her mirror and stunned audience.

She made a complete show of her appearance, standing out in the open for a minute longer than necessary just to drive Gohan up the wall and make him feel uncomfortable. From the look on his face and the sweat on his brow, Eighteen could tell she was hitting all the right spots, and laughed a little to herself as she calmly sashayed her way back into her cubicle.

By this point Gohan was close to having a full-blown crisis. But just when he thought his ordeal was just about over, he saw Android 18 emerge in the last swimsuit from her pile, and it was by far the most striking and mind-blowing of them all.

His brain did a complete spin when he saw the buxom, sexy, and incredibly irresistible cyborg appear wearing a blue microkini, the tiniest bikini he'd ever seen the woman wear. The pieces barely covered the woman's private areas, but weren't so overly small that they were inappropriate or ridiculous, with the string holding them in place stretched tight over her shoulders and around her hips, with the knots sitting in the most tantalizing positions imaginable. The small triangle pieces covering her nipples drew attention to the perfectly round globes of her bosom, while the fabric covering her crotch teased viewers of what she was concealing underneath.

The woman was practically glowing when she emerged from the changing room, looking even more stunning and irresistible than she ever had before. She was so beautiful that Gohan swore his heart just stopped from the shock he received to his system.

"I picked this one because I thought it looked really cute," Android 18 said, completely feigning ignorance to the fact that Gohan was openly gaping at her and striking a seductive pose. "But I'd really like to hear what you have to say." She said this while leaning forward and brushing her hair back, her breasts swaying in front of the boy.

Gohan, unable to tear his eyes away, mumbled a few incomprehensible words before eventually speaking one. "Uh… it looks…  _incredible_."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. No joke," the Saiyan replied, composure slowly breaking as the tension in his stomach increased to the point of breaking. "I can't see… anyone wearing that better than you. Not even the models on T.V or magazines."

Absolutely loving the expression of utter shock and awe on the boy's face, the beautiful cyborg turned side-on to the boy and placed a hand on her hip in a new pose. "Well then, I think we have a winner. If you think this one is the best, then I'm definitely going to get it." Winking at Gohan, who was sweating in his seat and gripping the sides of his chair tightly. If he didn't relax in the next couple of minutes, he was going to burst a blood vessel or worse. "Thanks for your help, handsome." She then turned and sashayed her way back into the cubicle, making a show of her leaving by swaying her hips.

Once again watching the T-back of her thong-clad bottom walk away slowly in a trance, which swung seductively from side-to-side, Gohan was suddenly snapped out of her reverie when the door shut behind the woman, and the irresistible beauty was blocked from his sight.

That wasn't fair. He wanted to see more. He wanted to look at her more. He wanted to stand up, grab her, and explore as much of her body as he could with his hands. She was just so exquisite that his mind couldn't think straight anymore.

At that very moment the demi-Saiyan felt another intense surge of pressure grip his chest, as the memories of the experience rushed through him and filled his head with even more erotic images and thoughts of the gorgeous android. She floated before his gaze like a muse, tempting him and urging him to come and take her. If the teasing manner in which she spoke to him wasn't indication enough, then the swimsuits she'd picked out to frolic about in front of him were pretty much all the invitation he needed.

" _Keep it together, Gohan. Keep it together. You must not jump her. You must not jump her,"_  the Saiyan thought furiously to himself with a brisk, mental headshake. _"You must not… jump…"_

" _ **Gohan-kun…"**_

His ears were filled with the sound of her euphonious, sultry voice, whispering for him to do it; to break all of his rules and to do the unthinkable.

And her scent…  _Kami_ …

Eventually, after a moment of sifting in his seat, feeling his mind and senses overload from all the feedback of the ordeal, a sensation of a switch being flipped unexpectedly reverberated through Gohan's brain, prompting him to loosen his grip on his legs and rise to his feet. Taking a deep breath of air, a now noticeably calm Saiyan glared up at the cubicle, his expression steeled with seriousness and his once charcoal colored irises filled with innocence flashing a dark shade of turquoise.

After a moment of silent pause, the teen stepped towards the cubicle with purpose…

OOO

Android 18, filled with a sense of gratification and triumph, stood in her cubicle looking at herself in the mirror, while at the same time relishing in the delight she'd managed to achieve from her obviously successful performance.

" _Oh, the look on his face was absolutely priceless,"_  the blonde woman mused to herself, thinking back on how Gohan had looked when she walked out of the changing area in her latest bikini, which she was still proudly wearing. The shock, the disbelief, the astonishment… all of that had been written on the young man's visage as she stood before him in all her curvaceous, womanly glory, like she were the Goddess Aphrodite herself.

If there was one thing she could definitely take pride in, it was that her body was enough to drive any man wild, and if there was any one more deserving of that honor, it'd been the demi-Saiyan himself.

However, while Android 18 was satisfied that she was able to pay Gohan back in such a small way for everything he'd done for her, there was another part of her that told her something was missing. Her expression faltered and her head lowered as she slowly thought back on everything that'd taken place.

Though she enjoyed posing for Gohan in such a skimpy array of swimsuits and giving him the biggest highlight of his day- and quite possibly his teenage life- when she saw him posing before her in his own selection of trunks, her body had reacted. She'd been shocked, nay, overcome by his own turn at modeling that she'd been left next to speechless, and the sight of his trim, muscular body clad in only a pair of tight shorts stimulated her desires for something more. While she'd seen Krillin more times out of his clothing than she could count, this was the first time she'd ever seen such a tall, young, hot male specimen in a swimsuit… with that person being her close friend and comrade.

The memory of Gohan's muscular body, accompanied by erotic thoughts of him cornering and taking her in this very cubicle, caused a hot sensation to grip her chest and face, and prompted the woman to squirm about on the spot. She actually brought a hand up and pressed it into the space between her breasts, as she could feel her heart practically pounding against her ribs.

As expected, Eighteen did her best to keep herself calm, taking a deep, steady breath to aid her in this endeavor. However, when memories of how the boy looked at her while she'd been trying on swimsuits flooded into her head- his expression reflecting not only awe, but also a clear sense of hunger and desire- the sensation of want and arousal she was experiencing increased drastically.

Obviously the fantasies she was concocting for herself certainly had their merits, as they were easily working her into a frenzy.

" _Kami, he's so hot,"_ Android 18 thought to herself, her fingers clenching tightly as her face heated up by several degrees.  _"I want him so bad… but… but I'm a happily married woman. I can't possibly do that to Krillin or my family. If they found out I did something bad-"_ It was at that moment she wished she was still single… or at least had some kind of leeway in her marital contract. Now she was going to have pass up on such a hunk of delectable man meat and sex appeal.

Resigning herself to instead having a cold shower when she got back home, the blonde beauty then began sorting through the pile of swimsuits she'd tried on. But just as she was about to set them back onto their hangers, a pair of arms suddenly snaked around her stomach and grabbed her breasts, causing the female cyborg to gasp in shock. What followed was a hot breath on the back of her neck and the warmth of a cheek grazing along her jawline.

"Those are coming off," Gohan's deep, husky voice filled her ear, sending a child running up her spine when his hand slid down her stomach and the other groped her breast. "Right  _now_."

A startled Android 18 tried to look over her shoulder. "G-Gohan-kun? What are you… oohhhh…" She was then promptly cut off when the boy's touch sent a wave of pleasure rushing through her, as his right hand kneaded her bra-covered breast while his other hand ventured down south, scraping the spot that was her nether regions to slide down her thigh. Feeling her legs go wobbly as the boy nibbled on the back of her ear, the mother gasped. "K-Kami… stop…"

His fingers finding their way to the woman's nipple and pinching it through her bikini, the now wild looking Gohan grinned broadly, especially when he heard the woman moan and her breathing quicken. "You spent all this time tempting me with this absurdly hot and lewd body of yours, and you didn't think something was going to happen? Do you really want me to?" Pushing his body up against hers, the teen ran his hand up her thigh to the apex between her hips, causing the woman to erotically press her legs together.

Another gasp left Eighteen's lips when she felt Gohan's strong hands expertly kneading her most sensitive spots. "N-No. But… ohh…" she bit her teeth together when the boy's fingers around her lower parts teasingly pressed in. When she tried to finish her sentence, the Saiyan stopped her through his actions, working her most tender of spots until she could no longer take it anymore. "Kai, I don't care anymore. Take me."

Gohan raised an eyebrow curiously, "What about Krillin?"

"It's okay. We'll just make this-ahh… our little secret. No one has to know," the woman whispered, reaching back with her hand to run her fingers through the boy's spiky locks. When she saw the fire burning in his eyes and the arrogant grin pulled across his appealing lips, Eighteen felt all her senses light up as a long breath of air escaped her lips. "Now please… fuck me."

The Saiyan half of his personality completely taking him over, spurring on his desires and compelling him to claim what he viewed as rightfully his, Gohan's grin widened, promising all sorts of immoral things. "As you wish, my lady." And with that, the last of his restraints were broken.

Grabbing the boy by the side of the head, Android 18 pulled him in and gave him a well-deserved, passionate kiss on the lips. Her mouth parting to exhale avidly, the woman found her tongue quickly become entangled with the Saiyan's in a battle for dominance. From there the pair simultaneously feuded and tasted one another, ravenously exploring the other's mouths.

His senses becoming overwhelmed by Android 18's sensual moans and intoxicating scent, Gohan took advantage of the situation and greedily began kneading her right breast, tweaking the nipple underneath the fabric while at the same time rubbing her pussy through her bikini, which he could feel was hot under his touch. Growling when he felt Android 18 pull away from his kiss and bite him playfully on the bottom lip, which had the woman giggle in amusement, he then intensified his actions, causing the blonde to cry out quietly in passion.

In response, the cyborg mother began grinding against his hand, silently begging him to keep doing what he was doing.

Running his nose down the woman's neck and leaving a trail of kisses, the demi-Saiyan then grinned as he stop to give her a little bite of his own, drawing yet another moan from the blonde. "Hey. Keep your voice down. You don't want anyone coming back here, do you?"

Android 18 responded with a smirk of her own. "How can I, with the way you're teasing me?" She then hissed when the boy slipped his hand under her microkini bra to massage her nipple directly.

"What goes around, comes around." The demi-Saiyan chuckled when the woman answered his gesture by leaning into him, filling his nose with the smell of shampoo and strawberries. She smelled absolutely divine. "I have to say… I really  _love_  how you look in this bikini."

Heart throbbing, Eighteen took the brief moment to catch her breath and glanced back at the boy with a half-lidded gaze. "You do?"

Gohan nodded, "I think you should buy it." He then moved the hand he had over her crotch upwards and slipped it into the thong, allowing him to rub her folds directly and draw a light shriek from her.

Body trembling from his touch, the blonde woman mustered a laugh, and it was soft and beautiful in the Saiyan's ears. "Well… thanks to you, I'm going to have to." Feeling the boy's fingers insert into her, Android 18 gave another moan before looking back at him. "We shouldn't… ahh… take too long. Someone… will come to check on us… sooner or later."

The Saiyan smiled back at her. "Don't worry. I left a multi-form double outside. He'll be keeping watch."

Acknowledging this, Android 18 then pushed her buttocks out and, moving in time with his fingers, began grinding wantonly against his pelvis to set the mood. When the Saiyan leaned in to give her another hot kiss on the lips, the woman reached back with her left hand and cupped the erection she could feel pressing against her ass. Rubbing it through his pants and feeling it pulse in response, the blonde beauty pulled away with a gasp. "Kami… n-no more foreplay. Ahh… I want to taste you."

Gohan's grin widened. "I was about to say the same thing." Removing his hand from her privates, the Saiyan slid around and undid the knot of her bikini with his teeth. When it came loose and feel free, his eyes lit up when her breasts bounced into the open, allowing him to bring both hands up to cup them. Kneading them together and drawing another moan from the woman, the demi-Saiyan whispered. "Your move."

Not wanting to be outdone, Android 18 slipped her hand into the front of the boy's pants and boxers, where she quickly sought out his manhood. The moment she grasped his rigid shaft inside his pants, the woman moaned when she felt how massive it was, guessing right from her observations that he was most certainly well endowed.  _"I can feel it throbbing in my hand,"_  she thought excitedly as she proceeded to stroke his semi-hard member.  _"Geez, he must be at least a foot long."_

What's more she couldn't even wrap her fingers completely around him. That was a plus.

Massaging the boy through his pants for a few seconds drew a series of pleased groans from him, with the Saiyan eventually moving one hand from her breasts to untie the thong she was wearing. The moment it fell free, leaving the blonde woman standing naked in his grasp, the boy returned that same hand to rubbing her pussy, causing his lover to bite back a moan. Soon both partners were pleasuring one another in the stall, squirming in the other's grasp as they battled for control.

Eventually growing impatient, Android 18 turned in her lover's arms and quickly shoved him against the wall. Pinning him, she gave him a quick kiss before dropping to her knees. Falling out of reach of his hands, the woman undid his maroon chinos, yanking them and his boxers down. The moment his manhood sprang free, the blonde gave a gasp a surprise.

" _Oh wow…"_  Admiring the erection standing proudly before her, from its incredible length to its wide girth, Eighteen quickly got to work, taking the boy's manhood in both hands and rubbing him to full hardness. When she felt it grow and twitch between her fingers, the woman licked her lips before diving in. Lathering the underside and tip with vigor, she then opened her mouth wide and enveloped the entire head of his length, upon which she began to suck. "Mmm… Gohan-kun… you're so big." She could barely fit it past her lips.

Moaning when he felt the tight, warm cavern of Eighteen's mouth envelop him, the demi-Saiyan panted heavily as he watched the blonde woman's head bob up and down on his cock. The sight of her glancing up at him during her movements sent a rush of primal delight through his body, prompting him to reach forward and grip her head to push her down even further. Too turned on to say no, the woman didn't even bother protesting and went with it. "Eighteen… ahh… y-your mouth… feels so good. It's incredible."

Smiling through her stretched out lips, Android 18 inhaled deeply before going further down on her lover's cock. Swallowing it all the way to the base, the woman began moving back and forth at a rigorous pace; the erotic sounds of slurping and moaning filling the cubicle as she practically deep-throated the young Saiyan.

"Mm… Gohan-kun," Eighteen moaned lewdly through the cock filling her throat, "Your cock is so stiff… and so huge."

For a few minutes this continued, with Gohan relishing in the pleasure that Eighteen was bringing him through her ministrations. As it was typical for his background, the Saiyan did his best to hold on, gritting his teeth while his eyes remained fixed on the show beneath him. As he burned the image of the blonde angel's lewd face gazing up at him while her lips were enveloped around his cock, he also became entranced with the way her breasts bounced with every dip of her head, tempting him to reach over and seize them, and also turning him on even more.

Eventually, thanks to Eighteen's persistent and vigorous efforts, Gohan found himself encroaching dangerously upon his release and, when her bobbing motion picked up, the Saiyan's resistance quickly crumbled.

"E-Eighteen… I… I can't-"

"It's okay…" Eighteen mumbled through a full mouth as Gohan continued pushing down on her head, coaxing her to go deeper. "Let it all out… in my mouth." After several more seconds of going down on the Saiyan, she then heard the young man give a low growl before forcing her completely down onto his cock. Her eyes then widened in shock when she felt his member unleash its payload, pouring the thickest and tastiest cream she'd ever had down her throat. Her eyes practically rolled back at the amount he released.

Gohan groaned as he unloaded everything he had into the woman's mouth, hearing her moan as she took as much of him as she could. Eventually, after his cock had finished pulsing moments later, the Saiyan released his hold on the woman and allowed her to pull away, gasping for air as a little bit of his essence dribbled from the corner of her mouth. Upon savoring the teen's taste, the blonde licked her lips clean and beamed up at the hybrid, who appeared quite satisfied where he was leaning.

"Mmm. Delicious," Android 18 whispered, only to blink when she saw Gohan's still hard cock give a twitch. This had the woman stare at it in awe. "You're still that hard?"

"And ready to go," the demi-Saiyan replied with his Saiyan-style grin, as he quickly gestured for the blonde to stand. "Turn around. I want to see that hot ass of yours." His instruction, though commanding, put a mischievous grin on Android 18's face, who stood up, struck a seductive pose, and then turned around.

Placing her hands against the cubicle wall, she then stuck her buttocks out and swayed it from side to side enticingly. "Well, stud… what do you think?"

Eyes and nostrils flaring, Gohan stepped towards her and, seizing her hips with his large hands, leaned forward and pressed his rock hard manhood against her entrance. At the same time he sided his face up alongside hers, with his smirk matching the android's seductive one. " _Tight_ ," he whispered, before suddenly ramming his enormous member into the woman's snatch, causing her head to snap back and a shriek to leave her lips, which she covered up by clenching her teeth and biting her bottom lip. The Saiyan groaned lowly when he felt her insides clench around his cock, which instantly became enveloped by her warmth. "Mmm…  _and_  hot… both inside and out." Hearing the woman gasp when her head dropped and feeling her tremble in his hands, Gohan then blinked as he looked down at her. "Did you just cum?"

Trembling from head to toe, Android 18 looked up and looked back at him, her face overcome by pleasure. "Uh-huh…" She then stood up and, leaning back into the man's chest, wrapped an arm around his head and gave him a passionate kiss. After their tongues wrestled with one another for a few seconds, the woman then pulled away and smiled. "Please. I want you to fuck me… right now… as hard as you can."

Gohan, a lecherous grin stretching across his lips, nodded affirmatively. Upon which he then leaned her forward, waited for her to place her hands against the wall, withdrew from her quivering insides, and slammed back into her. From there he proceeded to hammer the woman's pussy with verve and passion, the slap of his hips against the woman's firm, round ass filling the stall and covering up the sound of Android 18's muffled moans. Feeling the woman's insides clench around his cock caused the demi-Saiyan to groan, as it felt like she was trying to suck him back in every time he pulled out.

"Uhh… Eighteen… your…insides are so soft," Gohan hissed, pawing the woman's sides as he thrust his cock in and out of the hot cyborg, causing her to moan under her breath as her finger nails dug into the wall.

The blonde meanwhile was in a world of absolute bliss. The feel of the Saiyan's massive cock spearing her insides was a sensation she'd never felt before. Not only did it belong to a man that wasn't her husband, it was also from someone who was a close to her and her family; who was her best friend and ally. As the Saiyan's hips slammed into hers, causing her buttocks to ripple and breasts to swing back and forth from the force of his movements, Eighteen did her best to keep her cries of passion from leaving her, and alerting the store clerks that something indecent and illegal was taking place inside their store.

The thought both excited and turned her on.

"Ahh-ah-ahn… Go-han-kun… fuck… so good! Ohh… so fucking good," Android 18 moaned, head flinging back as she felt the hybrid continue driving into her even harder, pushing her chest and face against the cubicle wall due to his actions. "Your cock… is so huge! So big and thick inside me! Ahh! Ah! Fuck!" She then bit her bottom lip again as she did her best to suppress the cries and grunts flowing from her mouth.

Her squeaks and moans of delight only spurred the demi-Saiyan on, who tightened his grip on her hips and continued to pound into her.

The sensation for Eighteen was almost indescribable. Every time Gohan's cock reached all the way inside her, going further than anything she'd ever had before, the door to her sexual desires was open. It filled her, stretched her, and sent bolts of pleasure shooting through her body every time his tip drove into her innermost entrance. And when he moved back, his shaft would pull all of her senses out, and leave her wanting more. Over and over again, without mercy.

"Ahh…ahn! Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!" the blonde beauty begged, wanting Gohan to nail her with everything he had. When the boy complied, she shrieked with joy, letting him know how much she loved his cock slamming into her by moving in time with his thrusts.

It was when Android 18 looked into her own reflection in the cubicle's mirror that she finally realized that she was having sex with Gohan- her best friend- and that she was cheating on her husband. Her reflection was being pressed against the wall, pushing back against the demi-Saiyan's hips every time he thrust into her, completely submitting to him…

And she was happy.

A smile of delight was stretched across her hot, sweaty face, a bit of drool leaving her lips as Gohan pounded into her at a fast tempo. She was having sex with a face like that, worshiping and enjoying his cock. She looked like a woman who had succumbed to her basest desires… and she was loving it.

Leaning forward, molding his chest into her back, and snaking his arms around the voluptuous girl's body, Gohan seized the woman by her large, firm, G-cup breasts and squeezed them with need. "Oh… it's… incredible… Eighteen. Your insides… feel so good!"

"Ah! Ahh! Yes! Gohan-kun… y-your cock… feels so good too!" Android 18 cried out under her breath, a look of absolute bliss stretching over her face as her tongue practically lolled out of her mouth. "It's… my first time, ohh… feeling so good! Ahh… you're… so much bigger… than Krillin!" She then looked back at him with a half-lidded gaze as her body shook under the force of his movements. "Harder! Ah! Ahh! Do me harder!"

When Gohan leaned in to lock lips with the woman's in a passionate kiss, the pair continued moving against one another, sweat dripping down their bodies as they continued to relish in the pleasure they were receiving from their forbidden lover. After pulling away from the kiss and giving a restrained cry of passion, Android 18 was suddenly turned around in Gohan's grip, their connection and stride not even breaking for a second as the Saiyan took her legs in his arms and held Eighteen off the floor.

Propping the woman's back against the wall as her arms snaked around his neck, Gohan took her full weight and proceeded to thrust into her at a greater pace. He then leered when he saw her confused, sexy, pleasure-filled face staring back at him. "I… don't want you… to be able to imagine… you're with your husband."

Hot breath mingling with Gohan's, Eighteen gave a weak smile of pleasure. "You jerk." She then mashed her lips against his once again, feeling his length spearing her all the way up to the hilt and pounding into her womb. Upon which she then pulled away and, wrapping her arms and legs around the boy's strong body, began crying into his neck. "Ah! Ahn! Ah! Fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I-I can't take it anymore! Gohan-kun! I'm gonna cum! Ohh… fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

"M-Me too," Gohan gasped, at the same time increasing the force of his thrusts. "I'm nearly there. Can I… can I do it?"

Eighteen nodded as her body was pushed against the wall, "Yes… it's okay… ahh… do it… anytime you want. Cum inside me."

"Are you sure? Is it safe?" Gohan asked.

The woman gasped, "No. Ah-ah! But I don't care." She then clenched her jaw as another wave of pleasure hit her, causing her to wrap her legs even tighter around him to keep his momentum going. "Pour your cum… inside me! Every last drop! Ohh! I want to feel it!"

Too wrapped up in his own pleasure to say no, an equally eager Gohan sped up his attack, thrusting even harder into the woman and feeling her respond in kind. Her muffled cries and moans filled his ear as her fingers ran down his back, leaving scratches and drawing blood. After several seconds of passionate romping, the pair soon drew to their respective ends, with the Saiyan giving one last spurt as he pushed his lover to her limit.

"Here it comes!" Gohan gasped as he gripped the woman's ass and pushed her down. Giving a loud groan, he bottomed out inside the woman.

Gasping, Eighteen looked down when she felt the teen's cock pulse, before an explosion of hot, sticky semen blasted inside her womb and flooded her to the brim. As a result, the blonde woman's head was thrown back and a pleasure-filled cry filled the cubicle, one that Eighteen barely contained as ropes of the Saiyan's thick cum filled her womb. "Oh, fuck! OOOoooh, Kami! Yes! Fill me!" The blonde beauty's body was racked by convulsions as Gohan emptied himself inside her, his seed spilling out of her pussy as he pumped into her everything he had to give.

As Eighteen clamped down on him, milking his cock of all of its essence, the blonde meanwhile wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly with her whole body. Riding out her orgasm, the mother looked up through a post-euphoric daze, unable to do or say anything as she practically hung off of the demi-Saiyan, who continued to hold her in place.

When the spasms of their respective climaxes ended, the pair remained as they were, locked in silence while the customers in the store at the front continued to go about their day as if nothing was happening nearby.

Chest heaving up and down as she caught her breath, an electrified Eighteen moaned as she looked at the hunk holding her up. Giving her pussy a testing squeeze, she felt Gohan respond in kind, causing a sly smile to cross her lips.

"Wanna find a hotel?" she asked, her blue sapphire eyes locking with Gohan's turquoise orbs.

Staring back at the android, the spiky haired hunk of a Saiyan smirked. "Sure."

OOO

(That night)

After getting changed as quickly as possible, Gohan and Android 18 left the change room. Paying for the swimsuits they'd picked out, the pair then forwent their plans to get lunch and instead rushed to the nearest love hotel district. Finding the classiest and most discreet place they could, they then rented out a room for the evening and headed straight up. The two of them started making out before they even got into the room, stripping each other down as they stumbled into the room before crashing to the bed locked in a passionate embrace.

An eternity seemed to go by, when really it was only hours, as the duo then took the time to savor the feeling of one another's bodies; a chance that was sadly limited in the cubicle back at the shop. Here, Gohan was able to appreciate every dip, every curve, and every delicate mound of flesh on Android 18's buxom figure, kneading her breasts, eating her out, and sending wave after wave of orgasmic bliss crashing into her. Eighteen meanwhile reciprocated his actions, exploring every inch of his muscular form, her fingers dancing over him, while lavishing attention to his manhood.

Their evening was spent in this manner, taking turns in pleasing the other. Though they both knew that what they were doing was wrong, the thrill that they got from such a forbidden tryst was impossible to resist. So much so that any thoughts of their friends and family members were blocked out of their minds, as the two of them enjoyed giving pleasure to one another and the sensations they received in kind.

In the hours that passed, the couple switched positions between each climax. While Eighteen enjoyed having her moments of dominance, riding the muscular Saiyan cowgirl style, performing the sultry saddle, the man trap and such, she loved it even more being in the submissive positions, including missionary, doggy style and the melody maker. From here the hybrid was able to propel her to the heights of euphoria and back, literally leaving her head in a spin.

Gohan enjoyed lavishing attention on the blonde beauty; exploring her luscious curves, kneading her boobs, inhaling her womanly scent, and finding all of her sweet spots. Though Videl, Erasa and Zangya were all intoxicating in their own rights, Eighteen was in a class of her own; a forbidden fruit that people could only appreciate from a distance and never up close. Pleasing her gave him a sense of fulfilment, and hearing her cry out his name in passion and beg him for more fueled his Saiyan side, and inflated his ego.

Eighteen meanwhile was in a world of ecstasy, her hot, naked body writhing under his actions and being overcome by massive surges of pleasure, as she was pounded into from behind by her lover. With her face buried in the blanket and Gohan's cock buried deep inside her pussy, the woman found herself thrust into a world of utter delirium as cries of wild passion left her throat. After experiencing so much intense pleasure- as well as dozens of climaxes beforehand- she was getting close to being spent.

"AH! AHH! AHH! OHH! FUCK! YES! YEEEES!" Android 18 babbled in pleasure, her fingers digging into the covers of the bed as Gohan pounded her ass with seemingly reckless abandon. With sweat dribbling down her body and drool running from her lip, the blonde beauty could feel yet another orgasm approaching as she allowed herself to become immersed in the sea of euphoria the Saiyan was hammering into her. "AH! AHN! GOHAN-KUN! I'M G-GONNA CUM! OHHH! OH, FUCK! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!"

Gohan grinned as he drove the woman into the mattress, the backboard banging against the wall as he intensified his movements. "Go on, Eighteen. Uh-uh. Don't fight it. Just… let it go."

The overwhelmed android gasped as her fingernails tore into the sheets. "C-Cum in me, Gohan-kun! Ohh! Please… fill my pussy… with your semen!" Her mind completely lost in a timeless ocean of bliss, Eighteen surrendered herself entirely to the animal in her, just as Gohan had. Because of this, her sin-filled words spilled from her mouth without hesitation. "Impregnate me! Ah! Ahh! Mate with me… just like a Saiyan would! Ahn! Haa! Please… give me your baby!"

His blood firing up from the woman's wicked words, the demi-Saiyan picked up speed, intent on giving his lover what she desired and fertilizing her insides. It not only set his own heart ablaze, it also caused Eighteen to react as well, her pussy clamping down on Gohan's cock and encouraging him to intensify his actions.

During which time Gohan rolled Android 18 over and, feeling her legs wrap around him like a vice, drove into her from above. He lay over her, clutching the woman's hands as he plowed her into the mattress, gazing into her blue eyes while she stared into his. It was the most intimate of embraces, as well as the most carnal.

Seconds later, as the duo approached the crests of their respective peaks, it happened.

"Ohhh! Gohan-kun! Please… make me pregnant with your thick cum! Ahh! YES! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Android 18 babbled until, after several more thrusts, she felt the Saiyan grip her ass and slam into her all the way to the base. When his cock thrust into her womb, it pulsed and blasted her insides with a white hot tidal wave of lust. Their bodies practically became glued together, bodies and souls molding into one, as the blonde pushed herself off of the mattress and arched into her lover's chest. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth when she screamed at the top of her lungs. "AAAAAHHHHHH, GOHAAAN! FUCK! OOOOOOHHHHHH!" She then snapped her arms around Gohan's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, devouring him as he pumped her body full of cum.

Eventually their trembling and spasms ended, and once the pair dropped down from their enraptured highs, collapsed into each other's arms.

Lying beneath the hot, sweaty, muscular body of her lover as they lay across the queen-sized bed of their temporary private room, the exhausted but satisfied blonde mother cracked open an eye. When she looked up, she saw Gohan push himself up to stare down at her through a head of messy black hair and a red face. After panting for several more seconds, the two fighters smiled, before leaning in for a tender kiss.

When he pulled away, Gohan whispered, "Are you alright?" Gone was the animalistic Saiyan side once steering his body and actions; once again becoming momentarily replaced by his usual, innocent self.

Eighteen chuckled in her usual tone as her cool smile returned to her angelic visage, "Yeah. I'm better than alright." Reaching up with a hand, she tentatively ran her fingers over his cheek and brushed his hair back. "All thanks to you." She then snickered at the end. "That dirty talk really fired you up, huh?"

"It sure did," the young Saiyan laughed, at the same time searching her gaze as he continued to lie over her. After about a minute and feeling the woman run her calf up and down his leg lovingly, the spiky haired hero spoke. "You… didn't really mean all of that, did you? About having my child, and getting knocked up and everything?"

His question had Eighteen smile and shrug. "Though it was mostly just the sex talking… I honestly wouldn't mind it if it happened." She then reached up and laid a hand over his strong chest, where she could feel his large heart beating against his ribs at a quickened pace. "If it's with you… I wouldn't mind having one with you."

Feeling his spirit and heart soar at the woman's soft words, Gohan took a moment to compose himself, as he brought a hand up and traced the woman's own face with it. When he brushed some stray, damp hairs behind her ear, the young Saiyan spoke. "There are only a handful of girls in the world who can make me act like this."

"Let me guess… am I one of them?" the blonde beauty asked with a sly smile.

Giving her a look, the Saiyan then reached down and cupped her ass. "Does this answer your question?"

When Eighteen checked with a quick squeeze, she gasped in delight when she felt Gohan respond in kind. Feeling his hard member pulse inside of her caused a luscious grin to form on the cyborg's face once again. "Damn. Such stamina. Will it ever calm down?"

"That all depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you're willing to keep going," Gohan replied cheekily.

The sweaty Android 18 matched his smirk with one of her own. "After all the help with the clothes you've given me today, I think I can spare a few more hours for my favorite Saiyan." She then gave a shriek and a giggle when Gohan dipped in and kissed her on the lips, an act which quickly transformed into moans as the pair once again became locked in a tangle of limbs.

It wouldn't be until later that morning that the pair finished, by which time they'd already made plans for another 'shopping trip' for next weekend.

Needless to say, they were both looking forward to it.

_**END** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**  Honestly, I like Gohan and Android 18 together. Don't know why.

For years I only liked Gohan and Videl together, and no one else. But these days I've been taking on some new muses lately. I actually really enjoy writing these stories, and a GohanXAndroid 18 couple is the most fun.

I can't wait to get my next project underway. Next up I've got a Gohan X Erasa story, followed by a Gohan X Harem story… which pretty much involves all the women in the main cast… and I mean ALL the women *wink-wink*, plus extras from **Golden Age**.

Hope you guys all enjoyed this one.

**P.S – Copy this story while you can, as a *CENSORED* version will be replacing this one in a few days.**


End file.
